


Dei dell'universo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Supereroi divini [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Divinity!AU, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony e Loki sono diventati signori dell'universo e vogliono festeggiare.





	Dei dell'universo

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al 10° p0rnfest!  
> Prompt: MARVEL - THE AVENGERS Loki/Tony Stark Padroni dell'universo.

Dei dell'universo  
  
Loki si sedette sul bracciolo d'oro del trono di Asgard e piegò il capo di lato, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori mossi.

"Sei lieto del ruolo che hai ottenuto, mio signore?" domandò. La corona cornuta che aveva sul capo scomparve in una nebbiolina verdastra.

Tony sollevò il capo, accavallò le gambe e sogghignò muovendo elegantemente la mano.

"Mah, devo ancora notare la differenza con prima" scherzò.

Loki rise e scivolò sulle sue gambe, accarezzandogli il viso con entrambe le mani. Le sue dita affusolate erano gelide. Accarezzò le guance abbronzate di Stark e giocherellò con il suo pizzetto.

"Ora, io e te, siamo i padroni dell'universo" sussurrò.

Gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

"Siamo dei e sovrani". Aggiunse con voce roca e seducente.

Tony gli strinse i fianchi sottili, lo baciò e fece scorrere le mani sui vestiti di Loki.

"Ricordamelo. Quando mai non lo sono stato?".

Loki fece scomparire le proprie vesti e fece apparire al loro posto solo una vestaglia bianca semi-trasparente.

"Sperimenta il potere della creazione e della distruzione" sussurrò, accarezzando con le mani i guanti che Tony indossava, uno era quello dell'infinito e l'altro il gemello.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio e si leccò le labbra.

"Siamo i padroni dell'universo, che vuol dire che usare le gemme magiche per giochetti erotici non è nella top ten".

Si guardò le mani, ghignò e gli occhi gli brillarono.

"Se fossimo responsabili... ma visto che siamo incoscienti, cosa distruggiamo?".

Loki gli mordicchiò il mento, all'altezza del pizzetto.

"Qualsiasi cosa tu desideri" sussurrò roco.

Tony passò le dita sulla veste di Loki, che scomparve tramutata in una leggera polverina bianca. I suoi abiti gli si sfilarono di dosso, si ripiegarono e volarono lungo la sala. Tony ridacchiò, carezzò le natiche sode di Loki.

"Potrei prenderci gusto".

Loki si strusciò contro di lui con dei gorgoglii di piacere.

"Devi, signore dei multiversi" soffiò, con le labbra socchiuse.

Tony gemette, gli divaricò le natiche e lo avvicinò alla propria intimità.

"Devo prendere gusto con il controllo dei poteri, o con il prenderti?" sussurrò, provocante.

Loki si lasciò penetrare con un prolungato gemito di piacere.

"Con entrambi e tutto ciò che desideri" disse e la voce gli tremò.

Tony gli strinse i fianchi, la leggera energia che emanavano le sue dita avvolse il corpo di Loki e lui lo guardò scintillare di azzurro chiaro. Si umettò le labbra, spinse ripetutamente verso l'altro gemendo roco.

Loki assecondò le sue spinte, muovendosi su e giù con dei gemiti di piacere.

Tony ansimò, il trono sotto di loro divenne un letto coperto di lenzuola dorate dai ricami rossi e Tony lo stese; spingendo con sempre più irruenza.

Loki allargò le gambe, facendo frusciare le coperte e permise all'altro di continuare a prenderlo.

Tony gli strinse i fianchi, spingendo i glutei dell'altro contro di sé, proseguì a muoversi con irruenza. Lo baciò con foga.

Loki ricambiò il bacio con altrettanta foga.

La leggera luminescenza azzurra avvolse entrambi, Tony gli morse il labbro guardando Loki con occhi liquidi.

"Continuerai a restare, anche se siamo padroni dell'universo?" sussurrò, roco.

Loki ansimò, gli occhi liquidi, le pupille dilatate, il viso affilato vermiglio e accaldato.

"Resterò proprio per quello" bisbigliò.

Tony rise roco, gli morse il labbro con forza spingendo con colpi profondi e decisi.

"Così ti riconosco" disse.

Loki venne e congiunse le sue labbra a quelle dell'altro, socchiuse gli occhi e fece un mugolio lascivo.

Tony ansimò nel bacio, proseguì a spingere ancora fino a venire, uscì dal dio con un gemito e sorrise malizioso.

"Forse, in effetti, qualcosa di diverso c'è; nell'essere padroni dell'universo" mormorò.

Loki si rotolò nel letto, chiudendo le gambe e ridacchiò.

"Oh sì!".

 


End file.
